Fan: Ice Age christmas special
Synopsis The holidays are coming to California in 2010 and the time kids, Josiah, Shelly, and Ken are ready for Christmas! But feeling that they should share Christmas with their Zub-zero hero herd, the kids head back to the ice age to share the meaning of Christmas with everyone. But a battle of wills will test Manny and Josiah's patients for each other as one tries to outdo the other to show just what the holidays really mean. Characters MainEdit *Shelly Blake - Karen Disher *Ken Blake - Tara Strong *Josiah Clover - Carlos Saldanha *Momma - Frank Welker *Egbert and Yoko - Carlos Saldanha *Shelly - Alyssa Shayfer *Manny-Ray Romano *Ellie-Queen Latifah *Peaches *Sid-John Leguizamo *Diego-Denis Leary *Buck-Simon Pegg *Crash and Eddie-Josh Peck Seann William Scott Chapter 1: Its Christmas time! (Shelly narrating) Wow, look at all that beautiful snow falling. Christmas is right around the corner, and the eve of Christmas starts tomorrow tonight. Ain't a better time of year. You got no school, you can eat like a pig, and people give you stuff! Just makes you feel tingly all over. But you know? the corporation that I work for was having a Christmas party that very night. But me and my friends will be having a different Christmas celebration in a whole different time period. Who am I? I'm Shelly Blake of the T.W.C, the Time Watch Corporation. And this is my Christmas story of how two disagreeing mammals could put aside their difference to enjoy the holidays. "Who! what a day, guys. Holiday shopping and parties all in one day. whew!" Josiah sighed, holding his Christmas decorations in one hand while trying to hold the door open for Shelly and Ken. All three kids had been gathering decorations for the last two hours for the T.W.C Christmas bash for X-mas eve. Plus, there were the parties for their churches that were hosted by guests from different countries. Ken also sighed in relief as he stepped into the building and placed the decorations on the lounge counter. The corporation building was nicely decorated with everything that a kid could ask for. Doors and tables were decorated with fancy ribbons and bows and the windows had icicle and snowflake paper decorations. The sweet smell of hot chocolate wafted in from the downstairs kitchen as the staff prepared meals for members who came in from the cold. "We got this Christmas bash in the bag, guys." said Shelly, placing her decorations on another table. "And best part is that we're sharing this with Manny and the herd" "You got that right, Shelly. And the ice age mammals will enjoy a little Christmas cheer in Snow Valley. I just hope Manny will be a little nicer this time around then the last time we saw him." Josiah sighed again and adjusted his winter hat. "Manny is not exactly the kind of Mammoth who can trust a human. Remember guys, Ellie told us about what happened to his original family. I feel sorry for him and all, but he needs to put his distrust with humans behind him. And what better way then to show him a little holiday cheer." The time room was free to be used during December and since Zeke and his grandfather were still at the corporation during the holidays, then the room was free for staff members. The group had asked if they could take some Christmas decorations with them to the ice age so that they could share the Christmas spirit with Manny and his herd. Zeke and his grandfather said yes, but they told the group to make sure that the decorations were returned after they were done. And since time in their time period is slower then the ice age's, they wouldn't be late for the Christmas bash on Christmas eve. Chapter 2: A little holiday cheer A year passed since the herd's wild adventure in the lost underworld, going by in a rush. Peaches had grown a bit since then and even started talking better then before. Buck became an official member of the herd, joining them on their journey to the surface and destroying the lone entryway into the Jurassic land. With Diego's help, who had long forgotten his concerns with going soft and losing his touch, and instead remained with the family he loved so much. As the twins began quickly teaching Peaches how to cause some playful mischief, things seemed to almost be back to normal. Almost... Manny watched as Sid joined in on the fun when the little mammoth played games with her uncles, gazed on as he swapped parental stories with Ellie, saw his lighthearted joking around with Diego, and observed the unhidden love and respect he held for Buck. All the while, the mammoth found himself disappointed and confused whenever his friend caught his eye…only to look the other way. The sloth was always finding something else to catch his attention, an excuse to avoid being alone in a confrontation with him. It left Manny dumbfounded and upset. "It might do you both a bit of good if you, I dunno, talked to him!" Buck said to him one day, having noticed the way Sid had been avoiding the leader of the herd since they had resurfaced a year ago. "You're not going to get any answers by sulking around feeling guilty and sorry for yourself, mate." "You know why he's being like this, don't you?" Manny accused, somehow finding it easier to be mad at the weasel than to deal with the problem at hand. "Doesn't matter if I do know or not, it's not my place to tell." The weasel replied, polishing his tooth-blade with extreme care. "Quit avoiding the issue and acting like a twat, and just ask him what's wrong." Stunned, but knowing he was right, the mammoth gave up on the fight and sought out his friend. It wasn't long before he found the sloth sitting on a rock nearby, watching a flock of dodos in the distance with their chicks. The animal's slouched posture indicated his sadness, and there was no need to question why he was upset. "You miss them." Startled, Sid looked over his shoulder to see Manny watching him. The mammoth was clearly concerned, but that just angered the sloth as he quickly stood up. "It would have been nice to have had a chance to see them again." "I know, and I'm sorry." The sloth stared, his anger growing. "Oh sure, now you are. You didn't give a darn back then, too busy accusing me of things I didn't do to care, but now that its been a year you're suddenly sorry I can't get a chance to see my foster kids?" "What's gotten into you lately, Sid?" Manny asked, perplexed by his friend's attitude. "After everything we just went through together in the past week, why are you so angry at me?" "Besides what a jerk you've been to me over the last couple of years we've known each other? Because it took my kidnapping for you to finally show me you care!" Sid snapped, his anger lightening a little as he stared at his large friend. "Even then, though, I had to be taken by a dinosaur for you to open up to me. Do you have any idea how frustrating that is?" Sighing in disgust the sloth turned away. "Just go away and leave me alone." Feeling defeated, Manny turned away and walked back to buck. "What happened?" Buck asked, concerned. "Sid's not in the mood to talk," Manny informed him. "he misses his kids but they can't be with him." Buck nodded, understanding. "I know the feeling very well, mammoth. And Sid missing his kids has been hard on him since our return. I think it will be best if you leave him alone for a while." Elsewhere in Snow valley the time kids had arrived, their time rings glowing in the white snow. Around them were the familiar pine-like forest. "Well you guys, we're back. back in the ice age." Ken announced. "and with time to spare." "I wonder where Manny and the others are?" said Shelly. "they're usually around here in the forest somewhere. lets carry the stuff on the sled and look for them." As the afternoon continued the herd decided to head back to the village. Along the way Sid lagged behind, still upset with the talk he had with Manny. He missed his kids something fierce and he wished he could see them again and Momma too. But he knew that Manny would only scuff at the mere idea of having his kids anywhere near Peaches. Or paying with her, for that matter. So Sid continued to walk a little slower behind his friends. He knew Crash and Eddie were good friends most of the time but their practical jokes and adrenalin stunts were just not the same as before. They admired Buck more often and payed less attention to him. Peaches was alright to play with, but Manny would often tell Sid not to let her wonder off. And if that ever happened he would get in trouble for it big time. Something rustled about in the bushes behind him. Sid turned around frantically. He looked around him as the fear swallowed him whole. His panic overtook him and he began to start running. The noises of footsteps and leaves rustling about got louder and louder. Sid began to sprint as fast as he ever could. He looked back to see shadows of creatures following him from behind. He was about to scream but the moment he turned his face towards the front and mashed into a tree. He woozed around dizzily trotting left to right before collapsing on the ground. "Is he going to be alright?" asked Shelly with concern. "He looks like he's coming to," Said Josiah. "Hey, Sid, are you alright?" Sid woke up and rubbed the blurriness from his eyes and rubbed his throbbing head. Looking up he saw his old human friends. "Josiah, Shelly and Ken! what are you guys doing here? when did you get here?" "Hey! not so fast, sloth," Josiah said calmly. "We got here a few minutes ago and we were trying follow you but you started running so fast that we had to chase after you." "Then you bumped into a tree and got knocked out," added Ken, placing his gloved hand on Sid's shoulder. "We thought it would be best if you wake so we could tell you the good news." "What good news?" asked Sid. "Well, Sid, Me and my friends were thinking that maybe this year in the future, we could share same holiday cheer to the herd." Sid scratched his head, confused. "Huh?" Chapter 3: Settings and inviting A few minutes past as the time kids explained to Sid about Christmas. The Sloth listened and seemed interested in the human's holiday. "And that's what Christmas is all about, Sid," Finished Shelly. "That's the meaning of the holidays." "Wow, great story." "It's not a story Sid, its all true," said Ken. "and now we're here to share that same holiday cheer with you and the herd." "Providing that we can find them first," said Josiah. "we got turned around out here before we met you." "Well, that's no problem, guys," Sid said. "I'll take you to the village where we're staying." As Sid led the way to the village, Josiah and his group carried the Christmas supplies. As their sled was pulled from behind, Sid told the kids about his problems with the herd. He told them how he, missed 'his kids' and wished he had spent more time with them down in the dinosaur world. "Well, I don't blame you, Sid," said Ken, putting a hand on the sloth's shoulder. "Manny thinks you'll get over it. But you miss your kids just as much as we do." "Yeah, your right, Ken, but what can we do? the passage is all blocked up and there is no way for me to see my kids again, ever." Josiah wagged his gloved finger. "Don't be so sure, Sid. I think you can still see them." Sid's eyes lit up. "What do you mean?" "You'll find out soon enough, sloth." said Shelly. "Oh, can't you tell now?" Shelly shook her head. "Not until later, Sid." A few minutes past and the group finally found Manny and the herd. Peaches was overjoyed to see Josiah again and showed her affection by wrapping her trunk around Josiah's belt strap. Crash and Eddie both high-fived Shelly and Ken and Ellie gave each of the kids a hug with her trunk. Diego shook Josiah's hand and Shelly and Ken's hand as well. Manny, on the other hand, did not say hello to the kids our shake any of their hands. He still had his doubts about the three time traveling humans. Even though his daughter and mate seemed to like them, he didn't seem to simply trust them. "So what are you guys doing back in the ice age?" Asked Ellie, putting her trunk on Shelly's shoulder. "I thought you'd be coming back another, but I never this soon." "Yeah, and why are you back?" Inquired Manny. He then pointed to the boxes on the sled. "And what's those boxes?" Like they had explained to Sid, the kids told the herd about the season of Christmas all over again. The herd listened and as the kids finished, the sun was beginning to set. "Well," Shelly yawned. "That's about that. time to head in for the night. Tomorrow we'll start to decorate a tree for Christmas eve." Josiah also yawned and set to work to set up the tents. Ken followed his example and started setting up his tent. Ellie helped the kids with the task and so did the possum twins. Peaches tried to but Manny kept her out of way. He didn't want his daughter working alongside the kids. By the time tents were set up, Sid had made a fire in the clearing. As the humans and mammals sat around the fire, Sid told the kids about his adventures in the dinosaur world. "So, how did you manage to get away from Mama Dinosaur?" Ken asked Sid after he was done telling his story. "I didn't get away at all, and I wasn't even trying to." The sloth replied without giving it a second thought, he was too busy admiring the fire he'd made. "I fell off her back when a branch hit me, her and the kiddies were walking too fast to notice and they accidentally left me behind." Manny made a face, confused, and glanced over his shoulder at the smaller animal. "You made friends with her?" Ellie asked with a delighted smile on her face. "Aw, that's really sweet!" Sid smiled back as he watched her put Peaches down and allow the child to sit, with wobbly legs, on her own. The others, aside from Josiah who didn't find it strange in the slightest, looked dumbfounded at his comment. "Yeah, well…she wasn't all that bad once you got to know her." "Quite a friendly and protective bunch they are, actually. Unless you're the unfortunate guy they set their sights on for supper. " The twenty-one year old piped up, giving the herd a grin when their stares were redirected towards him. "The idea that a family of them would get friendly with a mammal isn't really that hard to imagine though; I mean, look at your odd little herd. Three mammoths, two possums, a sloth, and a saber all hanging out together like it's nobody's business?" he then added, "And me and my group got to know her as well, and her kids. and Sid was right; she isn't soo bad after all." Diego laughed, "He's got a point." "And tomorrow we'll start setting up a tree. so I need one of you two to help me." said Josiah, pointing to Manny and Ellie. "Since you mammoths pride yourselves for your strength, I will need some help with a big tree." Ellie lifted her trunk. "I'll help you Josiah, with the tree. And F.Y.I, we mammoths don't pride ourselves, honey. she added with a smirk. Josiah smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Next morning... "Sid! Hurry up with those lights!" "Coming!" the sloth yelled. "Come on guys, do your stuff." He tapped one of the small insects. Sid was holding a long, thin cylindrical leaf adorned with small transparent bugs. As his claw tapped them, they gradually all lit up, giving off a beautiful white light. He grinned at his success and ran with the decoration back to his friends. Arriving, he let out a mocking laugh. "You're telling me to hurry? You don't even have the tree up." He pointed out. "We've been gathering decorations." He signaled to Peaches. The baby mammoth sat covered with all kinds of colorful plants, fruit and other objects that would soon be sitting proudly on their tree. With one final big tug, Manny pulled the tree up. It was a massive tree, Josiah had insisted on finding the biggest tree they could find. Getting it back to the village was a difficult job. But it was worth it; he wanted everything to be perfect for the herd. "Okay everyone, let's decorate our tree!" Ellie exclaimed. Manny wrapped the lights Ken had brought with them to the tree first. The herd and humans all begun picking up the objects they had gathered and placed them on the tree. Manny often lifted little Peaches up so that she could place some decorations higher up. Ellie did the same for Shelly and Ken. The mini solar-powered generator that the kids had packed was gathering energy for tonight. Each of the solar plates gathered sunlight and converted it into energy. It wasn't long before the tree was finally finished. One part was decorated with the herds things while the other was decorated with kids things. With that done the herd was ready to start inviting the other village residents for the Christmas eve party. As Ellie and Shelly set up the stone tables for the party, Josiah slipped away from the herd with Ken and Sid and told them that they're going to get Momma dino and her kids. Sid smiled with joy at the thought of seeing his kids again. While the others were busy, the three hiked to the hole were Josiah, Shelly, and Ken had their first adventure in the dinosaur world. The hole had grown quite big during the group's last trip. It seemed big enough for even Momma to fit through. "I can't believe that there was another way into the dino world," Said Sid. "Oh, I can't wait to see my kids again." "And whats more," Josiah said. "They and Momma dino will be joining us for Christmas." "But what about Manny?" said Ken. "What about him?" replied Josiah. "I really don't care what he says. It's Christmas time and the kids and Momma deserve to celebrate the spirit of the holidays with all of use, even Buck." The three made their way through the tunnel and also noticed that the ledge had changed. the narrow path had widened and seemed it would be able to hold Momma's wight. The group walked across the ledge and then through the entrance to the dinosaur world. The world remand the same as before when kids had been here. The scenery hadn't change an ounce since then. The waterfall was the same and so was the valley. The dinosaurs hadn't changed ether. "Now that we're back, let's go find Momma and the kids," said Josiah. "They're probably at Lava falls, so let's go there." The walk to Lava falls wasn't as long as the group had anticipated. Sid led the way while Josiah and Ken followed. Chapter 4:Momma and the kid's invited Category:Fan Category:Fanfictions